All The Things She Said
by ShadowCream
Summary: Bloom and Sky broke up because Bloom fell in love with one of her best friends. When that friend starts trying to figure out who Bloom fell for, things get awkward but start looking up for the sad red-haired teen. Femslash and slight suggestive content


_I, like some others, have noticed the mere rare sighting of femslash stories. My personal favorites are Bloom and Flora, so they may be the only stories by me any of you will see. There might be the sparing BloomSky or FloraHelia one-shot, but at this moment all I'm thinking of doing are BloomFlora one-shots and stories. Not many read femslash, but those of you who do, I hope I do not disappoint. This is my first shot at this, so please keep flaming to a minimum if possible, and no flaming about the pairing. Thanks._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or the song "All The Things She Said" by taTu. Inspiration of this came from a friend who would rather not be named, but I do not claim full credit for the plot._

* * *

It was a typical Friday night. Stella was out on a date with her two-year boyfriend Brandon, Musa was practicing for an upcoming gig with her new band, Tecna was over at Red Fountain helping Timmy with some computer program (personally, Bloom thought more went on than the nerds told), Layla was playing some kind of sport with the pixies and some Red Fountain guys Bloom had never heard of nor met, and Flora was out with Helia. What was Bloom doing? Watching movies in the lounge. Though no one really knew it, she and Sky had called it quits a week or so ago because of more than one reason. Bloom's feelings for him had recently plummeted because of a particular brunette, and Sky had finally stopped rebelling against his parents and had consented to marry Diaspro. And, according to Sky, she wasn't what he'd originally thought and he was happy. So Sky was happy, Diaspro was happy, their parents were happy, and Bloom felt like shit because she had recently realized she was in love with someone she could never have and was officially like the outcast of the group.

In a nutshell, life (and love) sucked.

The redhead blinked as the door to the complex the girls dormed in at Alfea was opened, showing a brunette fairy in its frame. "You're back early," Bloom observed aloud, turquoise eyes still on her friend. The girl in the doorway shut the door before making her way to the couch and falling onto it with a sigh.

"Saladin needed to talk to Helia about something," Flora answered, her gaze on the television screen. "So our walk was cut short."

"Oh," Bloom replied; what else could she say? For a moment the air between them was awkward, and the redhead shifted her gaze from the fairy to the screen, watching the pictures without comprehension.

"How long?" Flora suddenly asked, causing Bloom to start and look over at the girl.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about," the redhead stammered out. Flora sighed and turned on the couch to where she was facing the redhead.

"You can't fool me, Bloom. You and Sky. How long have you two been separated?" the brunette girl inquired, and relief crashed through Bloom. That had been a bit too close for comfort.

"A week or so," Bloom answered with a shrug, her gaze lazily drifting back to the movie.

"You're not upset?" Flora continued, sounding surprised.

"I was the one that broke it off with him," the redhead sighed, looking back at her friend. "And I know he's with Diaspro. It's not bothering me."

"Then what _is_?" Flora pressed, and with a sigh of annoyance Bloom grabbed the remote from the floor and paused the movie.

"Nothing."

"Bloom, you know you can't lie to me."

"It's not important."

"Of course it's important! I was hoping you'd tell me yourself, but obviously I have to hit the nail on the head. So, who is it that you like? That's the only reason you would ever break up with Sky." Bloom stared at her friend incredulously. Was it that freakin' obvious? "Well?" the brunette prompted.

"Can we just leave it at it's someone I can't have?" the redhead sighed, her head falling back against the couch.

"Why can't you?" God, she didn't want Flora's sympathy.

"Because they're already with someone else." Neither of them moved for a moment. Then a warm hand clasped onto Bloom's, and she blinked over at her friend.

"That doesn't mean you can't have them. It's rare that high school relationships work out, anyway," Flora consoled, smiling softly at her friend. Bloom couldn't do anything but smile back.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough (enough)_

* * *

"What do you mean you and Sky aren't together anymore?!" Stella's outburst was probably the last thing any of the girls wanted since they were supposed to be going out with the guys in a few minutes, and the guys were in the lounge. Well, so much for subtlety.

"Seeing as you just screamed it to all of Alfea, I guess we can continue this discussion in the lounge," Bloom muttered in annoyance. In a mere minute, Bloom and Sky were standing next to each other, both debating on how to tell everyone what had happened.

"Okay, how many of you knew?" Sky questioned, and two hands raised: Flora's and Helia's.

"Yeah, I knew Flora knew. She asked me about it last Friday," Bloom told Sky, and the blonde male nodded at her. "Okay, now, how many of you know why?" Helia's hand dropped. "Alright, stop with the glaring. Jeez, we kept it quiet for more than one reason." Though their main reason had been, of course, that they didn't want to go through this.

"When?" Stella asked crisply.

"Like... a month ago?" Sky answered hesitantly, glancing at Bloom for confirmation. "I don't exactly remember."

"I'm sure your parents and Diaspro would. But I'll shut up about that," the redhead amended, laughing softly at the glare she received from the blonde. Man, if he was touchy about all his girlfriends, how had he been when the whole Professor Avalon incident happened and she'd ignored him? That must've sucked. "Alright, before you ask, we're both cool with it, and we're obviously still friends. We won't cause any problems with the group. Really. We can still do all the stuff we did before."

"Why?!" Stella cried out. "Why'd you have to do it?! It was going so well!"

"At first it was just me. I stopped feeling the same way towards him because I... I like someone else," Bloom answered quietly. "But after he hung out with Diaspro for a few days, he started liking her. She's actually sweet when she's not, you know, trying to destroy a relationship."

"Yo, B, this is killin' me: who do you like?" Musa spoke, asking the question that was on everyone's mind but Bloom and Sky.

When Stella gasped aloud and moved towards Brandon, Sky snapped, "It's not one of the guys. Jeez, she doesn't hang out with them enough. Besides, she wouldn't have said anything about it if she had. She wouldn't do that to you."

"Guys, I really think you're overreacting. Bloom's still our same friend. We all know she wouldn't try to take our boyfriends," Flora came to the redhead's defense, causing everyone to look at her. There were probably quite a few things going through people's heads, but the one thing going through Bloom's was, _'She knows more than she told me last week.'_

_I'm in serious shit_

_I feel totally lost_

_If I'm asking for help_

_It's only because_

_Being with you _

_Has opened my eyes_

_Could I ever believe _

_Such a perfect surprise_

_I keep asking myself  
__  
Wondering how_

_I keep closing my eyes_

_But I can't block you out_

_Wanna fly to a place_

_Where it's just you and me_

_Nobody else_

_So we can be free_

_(Nobody else_

_So we can be free)_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

* * *

A hand falling on the redhead's shoulder caused her to tense and whirl around, only to release a sigh of relief when she saw the familiar blue eyes. "Hey," she greeted, giving him a small smile.

"Hey," Sky replied, allowing himself to sit on the ground. Bloom took a seat next to him, but her eyes were somewhere else. "She doesn't know, does she?" The redhead shook her head in response.

"I think she suspects I don't like a guy, but she doesn't know who it is. That's why she's giving me calculating looks," Bloom answered, finally shifting her gaze to her ex-boyfriend. "I was surprised when you weren't angry about it."

"Actually, I'd kind of suspected it might happen for a while now. You always had a bond with her that seemed a bit more... friendly than the others," Sky answered, grinning as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, would you rather me be the angry ex?"

"No," Bloom answered, her face softening into a smile. "I'm glad you're being my support. I wouldn't still be sane without you."

"Exactly. So, you plan on telling her?"

"When she approaches me with more of her intellectual observations, it'll be one step away. She's bound to figure it out on her own," the redhead replied quietly. Her shoulder was squeezed gently, and she gave the blonde a half-smile.

"Well, she's coming over here now. This is where I leave you," Sky stated, standing and stretching. Bloom shook her head as she watched him walk away and greet the brunette fairy before her gaze shifted to the girl who was headed towards her.

"Alright," Flora started as she sat down next to the redhead. "So how long have you known you were attracted to girls?"

"Honestly, I think it's been there for a while, but I just recently noticed," Bloom answered easily.

"You're still not going to tell me, are you?" Flora sighed, a slight smile curving her lips.

"Nope. You've figured it out this far, why should I give it away so easily now?" Bloom replied, grinning back at her.

"I don't know. Maybe because we know tons of girls at our school? And almost all of them are in relationships?" Flora retorted off-handedly.

"Not happening," the redhead stayed strong. It was silent for a minute. "So you're not... you know... freaked out about it?"

"Why should I be? You're my friend and an overall great person. Just because you like girls, too, doesn't mean anything to me. And I thought you knew me."

"Flora?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Thanks." The brunette girl just smiled.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_And I'm all mixed up_

_Feeling cornered and rushed_

_They say it's my fault_

_But I want her so much_

_Wanna fly her away_

_Where the sun and the rain_

_Come in over my face_

_Wash away all the shame_

* * *

Yet another Friday night. But this time it's different. Flora isn't on a date with Helia and is instead trying to think of how to start a conversation with her red-haired friend, who is not yet back from the video store in Magix.

"I'm back!" Bloom called as she headed into the room with a stack of movies. The door to the room she and Flora shared opened, allowing the flower fairy to exit. It took the redhead one glance to notice what was about to happen, so Bloom set the movies down on the nearby table and fell onto the couch expectantly. Flora took a seat next to her and sighed.

"Alright, I've lowered it down to a few people. Musa, Tecna, and... me," Flora spoke, watching the redhead speculatively.

"I'm impressed. Did you know I hated Layla or something?" Bloom inquired, looking over at the brunette.

"Yeah, I've known you disliked her for a while. And with how she used to act around Sky, I understood and didn't say anything. And then you and Stella haven't been the best of friends these past couple of months," Flora pointed out.

"Yeah. Stell was starting to wear on my nerves during the middle of the year. We don't see very eye to eye on things, and I'd really appreciate it if you kept her in the blue about this whole thing with me. Now, I'll knock one of the girls out: Musa. She's just kinda replaced Stella as one of my closer friends. I don't think of her like that," Bloom explained.

Flora jumped off the couch, starting to get quite animated. "What about--"

"Slow down, there," the redhead interrupted, a smile teasing her lips. "So, who do you think it is?"

"Tecna."

"You say that so confidently. Why do you think it's Tecna?"

"Because it's not me," Flora whispered, staring at the floor. Bloom's jaw locked before she pounced. She took the brunette to the ground, her mouth finding the older girl's with ease. Though she'd told herself she wouldn't do such a thing to Flora plenty of times, the redhead couldn't help the complete and total bliss she felt at that moment. How many times in the past months had she dreamt of this? Maybe not in the exact form it had happened, but _damn _if it wasn't much better than her imagination.

She lifted her head suddenly, remembering two things at once: the girl would definitely need to breathe, and she didn't feel the same way. "You were wrong," Bloom panted out. Flora's chest was heaving as she breathed heavily, her emerald eyes widened as she stared at the girl on top of her.

"Bloom..."

"I know. But I... I just needed it once," the redhead sighed, moving to push herself up. Flora's hands clasped onto both her wrists, however, and Bloom blinked at the girl she loved.

"No. Kiss me again."

"Exc--"

"Bloom, please." The redhead paused for a second before she leaned down and kissed the brunette again. When the older girl started returning the attentions, the younger one let out a soft moan, their kiss getting a bit rougher.

"Hey, we--holy--!"

"Whoa!"

The two girls separated, both sending a look of agitation at the two fairies who had just entered. "Tec, Muse, do ya mind?" Bloom sighed.

"You--oh my gods. Finally!" Musa exclaimed in relief. "I was beginning to think neither of you would make a move."

"As was I," Tecna added with a nod. "But before you carry on, can we go to our room?" Bloom and Flora both looked at each other before laughing.

"How about we'll finish it later? You guys wanna watch a movie?" Flora inquired, smiling at the two from her spot on the floor. The two fairies looked at each other before shrugging.

"Sure."

_When they stop and stare_

_Don't worry me_

_'Cause I'm feeling for her_

_What she's feeling for me_

_I can try to pretend_

_I can try to forget_

_But it's driving me mad_

_Going out of my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough_

_This is not enough_

* * *

"We've got to tell Stella sometime. I mean, the girls and the guys can't keep it a secret forever," Flora sighed, running her hands through the red locks of her girlfriend. A depressed sigh rather than a contented one came from the lips of the younger girl, and Flora tilted Bloom's head back to look at her face. "Don't you dare try that on me again. You've done it every single time I've mentioned this for the past month. This time we're telling her when she gets back. All the guys are even coming to keep things from getting bad." The redhead frowned, obviously worried about something more than just talking to one of their friends, and the brunette leaned down and softly kissed her. "Don't worry about us going to meet your parents. After Stella, it should be really easy."

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

* * *

"You're doubting me again," Flora sighed in a sing-song voice. "We may not have our friends here to back us up this time, but I'm sure your parents will be okay with it. You told me they weren't happy about the whole Sky thing, right? Well, it'll be just like that. Except I'll win them over a lot more easily." The last sentence caused Bloom to laugh. "There's that smile." Flora grinned down at the redhead, giving her a peck on the lips. "Now, let's go."

Bloom took a deep breath in as Flora led her down the stairs, their hands twined together. As they reached the ground floor, Mike and Vanessa looked up from their spots on the couch, looking at their daughter in confusion. "Is something wrong, honey?" Vanessa spoke first, moving to stand.

"No, everything's fine... Just, uhm, stay seated," Bloom answered, her voice shaky as her grip tightened on Flora's hand. "Mom, Dad, I need to tell you something important."

"Oh, no, I thought we taught you better," Mike groaned out, and Bloom looked at him like he'd just grown a second head. "How many times did we explain to you not to have sex? And even if you did to use pr--"

"Dad, I'm not pregnant!" Bloom exclaimed in exasperation. "And I haven't had sex." Running her free hand through her red locks, she tried to think of the best way to phrase her next words.

"What you need to know first is that Bloom and Sky broke up," Flora spoke, giving her girlfriend's parents a warm smile. "They're still really good friends, though, and they're both happy with the outcome." Mike sat there dumbfounded while Vanessa gave both the girls calculating looks before she gasped.

"You're saying..." Vanessa trailed off.

"Yeah... Mom, Dad... Flora's my girlfriend," Bloom finished, her turquoise eyes settling on them both in turn, watching as one fainted before the other's face contorted into a mixture of things: revulsion, anger, and sorrow.

_Mo~ther looking at me_

_Tell me what do you see_

_Yes I've lost my mind_

_Da~ddy looking at me_

_Will I ever be free_

_Have I crossed the line_

* * *

"What happened?" came the panting voice of Sky as Flora opened the door to her and Bloom's room.

"Well, her mother fainted, and her dad looked like he wanted to cry, strangle her, and throw up at the same time," Flora murmured, glancing over at the sleeping form on her bed. "And I'd told her it would be fine... But I guess all parents are different." Now that she didn't have to keep her composure, Flora had to swallow convulsively to keep from crying.

"Give them some time. The reaction they had to me was only marginally better. Her dad wanted to kill me, instead," Sky sighed, giving the brunette a small smile as she giggled before tears fell down her face. The blonde male pulled her into a hug, smoothing her brown locks as he shushed her. "Don't worry, Bloom will pull through this all the stronger. The two of you have something that's very rare to find, so you'll have to fight for it."

"I know, but I told her... I never should've..."

"They'd have to know sooner or later. It's best you got this over with, or you would've worried for the rest of your relationship. I may not know all, but I do know one thing: if you blame yourself, Bloom will kick my ass for not convincing you otherwise," Sky teased, and the brunette laughed through her tears.

"You got that right," Bloom sighed, her voice sleep-coated and scratchy. Both the brunette and the blonde looked over at the redhead who had a smile on her face. "Now, I think it's my turn to try out the role as the comforter." Flora choked out a laugh and pulled away from Sky to slip in the bed beside her girlfriend. As Bloom stroked Flora's brown locks, she glanced up at Sky and mouthed for him to stay; they might need him to console them both before it was over.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said_

_Running through my head_

_Running through my head_

_All the things she said_

_This is not enough  
__  
This is not enough_

* * *

Lips lightly brushed against the back of a bare neck, and a content sigh echoed through the room. "Hey, I thought it was my turn," the younger girl whined, and her girlfriend chuckled against her neck, causing her to shudder. Flora threaded her hands into the redhead's soft locks, nuzzling the soft spot behind Bloom's ear with her nose.

"You took too long to finish your homework," the brunette sighed, nipping at the cartilage, which caused the girl to squirm in her seat. "So you lost your privilege." Flora circled around to the front of the chair and settled herself comfortably in Bloom's lap while she took advantage of the girl's parted lips. A moan sounded from the redhead, and she tilted her head back to allow Flora easier access. Flora always tasted like chocolate and strawberries; it was something she never got tired of but rather that she anticipated.

"Hey, girls I was--damn it, I did it again, didn't I?!" Stella yelled, turning her head and closing her eyes. Like it would help. The moment was already disturbed.

"Yeah, you did," Bloom laughed breathlessly, though her turquoise eyes never left the green ones staring back at her. "I'm guessing tonight's movie night, right? We'll be right out."

"Yeah, okay," Stella answered absently, turning and leaving the room with a firm closing of the door. The three girls in the lounge were laughing at the blonde as she walked over to the couch, throwing a pillow at Musa. "You could've warned me."

"Too... too... t-tempting," Musa laughed out, her arms around her stomach.

"They're not going to come out, are they?" Layla inquired, and Musa calmed down, her face going into its concentration mode. When the pig-tailed fairy grinned, the girls all smiled and shook their heads.

They definitely weren't coming out.

* * *

_Well, I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it, and I left that ending bit for your imagination. Please review._


End file.
